Truth is out
by popscb
Summary: One shot , Set when everyone finds out about Joey and Laurens relationship in the Vic enjoy :)


A dreaded silence filled the Vic as Dot had just revealed the "Unhealthy" relationship of Joey and Lauren. Alice and Joey exchanged looks, the guilt evident in his eyes and the shock apparent in hers.

Max and Tanya sat head in hands feeling completely ashamed at what had just happened, the other Branning's whispered among their shelves having gained an audience from most of the Vic Lauren went to leave, stumbling slightly having downed pretty much a bottle of wine in the short space of 10 minutes.

Joey sighed as she pushed passed him "Lauren" at first he let her move but suddenly realised he needed to step up show her, he was serious about them. Needing to prove this he grabbed her hand gently tugging her to him before she could go any further. Lauren was suddenly finding her feet very interesting and she could feel the burning stares of the family on her. she didn't really know what was going to happen now, she was half expecting him to drag her from the pub the other half of her was expecting him to run and then finish things, not an inch of her thought he would do what he did next.

He slowly took a step forward closing the gap between their two bodies. Ignoring the stares and whispers he leaned in and wrapped Lauren in his arms. He felt her freeze for a second before she dropped her head to his chest and began sobbing. He slowly caressed her hair, running his fingers gently through the tangled ends. "I've got you babe, it's alright" he whispered near her ear loud enough for those closest to them to hear.

"Joey?" Alice stood up from her seat and was moving towards them with caution.

Joey shifted Lauren in his arms moving them both so she was further away from everyone. "Not now Al please"

"I think we all need an explanation don't you?" She prodded further knowing everyone was thinking the same but needed it confirming.

"I said not now." This time his voice was much firmer, Alice took a step back but raised her eyebrows. "Can you not see she's upset, all I want to do right now is take her home and make sure she's alright, not face your judgmental questioning Ok?"

"No Joey I don't think it is OK actually, I don't think anyone thinks this is Ok, so excuse me for wanting answers when my brother seems to be in love with his cousin" Alice was pretty much yelling so the whole Vic could hear.

Lauren removed herself from joeys one arm but stayed curled into his side, knowing full well everyone was watching he took the plunge and entwined their hand and placed a reassuring kiss ot her temple. Lauren smiled weakly and then looked at Alice.

The cousins held the gaze for some time before anything was said again. In a very small shaky voice Lauren spoke, her sentence directed to Joey, "They need to know, I'm ok with them knowing if you are" Joey let out a deep breath and took a seat at the table pulling Lauren with him. She settled on the chair next to him leaning most of her weight against him her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure babe, I can just take you home and we'll deal with it tomorrow" He had to make sure she was 100% ok with him telling everyone.

Lauren nodded "I think they can already pretty much guess Joe"

"Ok, Erm, I think the best way to say this is just to come out with it, so me and Lauren are together, have been since November" Joey watched as they all stared wanting more information, but Bianca spoke up.

"Together as in together together, like boyfriend and girlfriend" it was obvious he was finding it hard to get her head around this, and to be honest, it had been for Joey and Lauren too.

"Yes, I Love Lauren, I don't really care what any of you say, I love her, I'm in love with her and id do anything to protect her" Joey squeezed Laurens hand tightly.

"You love her?" Alice said this time more excited, Joey simply nodded "She's why you've been so happy recently isn't it, I guarantee you broke up before Christmas as well because you were really miserable"

Lauren smirked slightly knowing Joey had won Alice over without even knowing it. " And do you Love him, Lauren, do you?"

"More than anything, Joey said it, we are in love" Lauren smiled crookedly and was suddenly attacked by Alice's arms hugging her.

"There are issues obviously but I'm on your side, you make each other happy that's all that matters"

"Thank you" Joey said sincerity so evident in his voice. "Come on Babe let me walk you home" Joey pulled Lauren to her feet and held tight to her hand, a few residents watching them , before they were about to leave Lauren paused and turned to her dad.

"Dad, can I stay at Joey's tonight please?" she made the sweetest innocent face and looked into Max's eyes, Joey stood awkwardly, he couldn't believe she was actually asking in front of everyone, it was pretty obvious now, if not before, that they were also sleeping together.

Max stared at Joey for a second and then at Tanya, Looking back at Lauren he sighed. "You make sure you come home tomorrow- this is a one off and do not take advantage of her Joey that clear?"

Lauren briefly hugged her dad and then ran to Joey, him catching her in his arms.

"Joey? I'm serous no funny business"

"Yes Dad we get it , be safe" she smiled but slightly embarrassed when she realised what she said.

"No Lauren, don't do anything to have to be safe" Max was virtually shouting as the two youngsters fled the vic hand in hand, could this be the start of a drama free life together ?


End file.
